Inevitable
by Sweet Ruby Moon
Summary: Series of ClowYuuko themed drabbles, written for the weekly challenges at the Hitsuzen100 LJ community. Ratings may vary.
1. Blessing in Disguise

**Title:** Blessing in Disguise  
**Rating:** K/PG  
**Theme:** #8 - Shivers  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

Many would believe his powers to be blessed, though lately he saw them as no less than accursed.

It had nearly become a routine; his overwhelming Sight would strike and show him tidbits of a future he wished to ignore. All heat would flee from his body, and Clow would shudder and collapse. In hopes to be of soothing help, Yuuko would then envelop him in a warm embrace, lazy fingers stroking his hair. Sometimes, her tender lips would caress his, oblivious to the fact it only brought him new fits of shivers.

He had absolutely no complaints about _those_.


	2. Birthday Wish

**Title:** Birthday Wish  
**Rating:** K/PG  
**Theme:** #9 - Wish  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

The Mokonas had been in charge of the cake; Yuuko, the wine. They wanted to party, whereas she longed for an opportunity to drink herself silly. All they needed was an excuse, and so they chose to celebrate the occasion as Clow's unknown birthday.

"Make a wish!" They chanted as their master neared the single candle burning atop his baked gift. He threw a dubious look at the witch.

"Don't fret, I won't ask for a price!" She waved him off nonchalantly and added with a smirk, right after he had put the fire out. "Not a _high_ one, anyway."


	3. A Thin Line

**Title:** A Thin Line  
**Rating:** K/PG  
**Theme:** #18 - Hate  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

She loved to hate him.

She hated his mannerisms, and the way he drove her mad. She hated his all-knowing attitude and the arrogance that came with it. His keenness on making future arrangements and tweaking fate for the sake of his loved ones was far too intolerable, a blow on her witchery principles.

She hated his refusal in displaying weakness, his melancholy moods and forced smiles, hated him for making Yuuko show herself vulnerable and worried. She hated him for knowing her all too well, and hated his selfishness when leaving.

Above everything, she hated to love him so.


	4. Turn of Tables

**Title:** Turn of Tables  
**Rating:** K/PG  
**Theme:** #18 - Hitsuzen  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

"There's no escaping karma," he her gave a sad smile.

Shrouded in whirls of smoke, she was forced to agree. Every thread of life was linked, every knot had a meaning. Their meeting had been determined long before birth, and their time together was coming to an end as that fateful blade drew closer to their bonds. She had known it from the start. She should've known better than getting involved, though that was inevitable, too.

And there's no avoiding what's inevitable, no denying destiny.

But in a turn of tables, Yuuko wished to break the rules and fight _Hitsuzen_.


	5. Reasons

**Title:** Reasons  
**Rating:** K/PG  
**Theme:** #15 - Love  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

"God, I love you!" Yuuko clung to Clow, a sake bottle dangling from her fingers.

The room was packed with leftovers scattered everywhere - the last remainders of the exquisite meal he had so carefully prepared, and she had so selfishly devoured. He was surprised she hadn't gobbled down the Mokonas in all her hunger.

"Only because I make you dinner?" He feigned a pained look.

"Course not, silly!" Her arms snaked around his neck and she charged his lips with passion. When she spoke again, her voice was teasingly sensuous, her smirk, a devilish invitation. "Dessert is even better…"


	6. The Little Witch

**Title:** The Little Witch  
**Rating:** K+/PG  
**Theme:** #19 - Fairy Tale  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

The door opened with a bang and a furious Yuuko stormed in, clutching at a new book. From behind his spectacles, Clow peeked at the cover and smiled at the familiar title - the story of a mermaid and her contract with the Sea Witch, exchanging her voice for a chance to live with her human prince.

"Been reading Andersen's latest work, dearest?"

"Tell your friend I'm not a greedy old hag asking for absurdly high prices!"

"You're definitely not an old hag, but…"

Screams of _'Not funny!_'' cut him short as Clow dodged the book aimed at his head.


End file.
